In some electronic equipment, an adhesive material to bond glass parts is required to be conductive. For example, in a visual display device that uses glass spacers as supporting members between a glass panel with electron sources and a glass panel with fluorescent elements that emit light when receiving electrons from the electron sources, the adhesive materials to bond glass spacers to glass panels are required to be electrically conductive.
A representative glass material used for bonding is V2O5—P2O5 glass that contains V2O5 and P2O5 as the main components (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 63(1988)-502583, Japanese Patent Laid-open 2004-250276, and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 2(1990)-267137).
Patent literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 63(1988)-502583) discloses a glass material that contains ZnO, BaO, SrO and other metal oxides as glass components and is mixed with a filler made of fine-ceramic particles such as a V-group metal oxide whose coefficient of thermal expansion is low. Patent literature 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-open 2004-250276) discloses a mixture of glass that contains V2O5 as the main component and ceramic filler of low coefficient of thermal expansion as the second phase. Patent literature 3 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 2(1990)-267137) discloses a mixture of low-melting-point glass that contains V2O5 as the main component and filler of low coefficient of thermal expansion as the second phase.
However, the above patent literatures 1 to 3 do not refer to application of conductivity to the glass materials.